Total Drama Island (REBOOT)/Chapter 3: Scavenge-OR-Hunt
Author's Note: Pre-Script And here goes our first original challenge! That means I'm going all-out with this one, because there's no need to mirror an existing episode. This'll be fun. I also want to speak about the status of this chapter. I did post my original version of this chapter yesterday; it was named Stem-istry Magic, and was eventually deleted because I felt like I rushed it. It was much shorter and less descriptive than my episodes normally are, and this bothered me as I began to read it over a few times. I will be doing a different challenge for this chapter, and as a result a lot will play out differently. For those that read Stem-istry Magic, I please request that you disregard anything you read there. Also, this chapter is notably shorter than previous chapters. I'll try to make sure chapters are more consistent in length, but just wanted to warn you guys. I'll see you guys in the post-script. Teams Screaming Bears: * Veronica: The Prom Queen * Greg: The Chill Hipster * Beatrice: The Ghost Hunter * David: The Drama King * Nyla: The Daredevil * Liam: The Spoiled Brat * Chloe: The Basket Case * Garrett: The Dumb Jock * Miya: The Skater Killer Pandas: * Wilbur: The Klutzy Wimp * Dixie: The Hyperactive Chatterbox * Oscar: The Pun-fully Bad Comedian * Trey: The Ghetto Wannabe * Emilia: The Artistic Beauty * Crusher: The Bully * Sophie: The Animal Lover * Zachary: The Street-Smart Techy DISCLAIMER: THIS EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA CONTAINS SCENES OF EXTREME STUNTS PERFORMED BY ANIMATED TEENS. DO NOT TRY ANY OF WHAT YOU SEE HERE AT HOME. SERIOUSLY, YOU COULD GET REALLY MESSED UP. "Last time on Total Drama Island!", Chris was shown at the Dock of Shame, doing a recap per usual. "Twenty-two campers and arrived and learned that they'll be spending eight weeks at a crummy old summer camp." Scenes of the campers posing for a photo, sitting down to hear the campground rules, and Liam cowering in fear over a cockroach were shown. "The campers were faced with their first challenge- jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters. And while most of the campers took the dive, some had to wear the dreaded chicken hat." Scenes of the campers first standing at the cliff, Nyla, Dixie, and Zachary falling, and Crusher creating a mini-explosion with his impact were shown before a scene of David receiving a chicken hat was displayed. "At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers.", the host explained as a scene of the Killer Pandas sitting at the campfire ceremony was shown. "Wilbur did the jump with his teammate Crusher, but passed out after he jumped, rendering him useless." Scenes of Crusher jumping off with Wilbur, the wimp passing out, and him getting hit in the chest with a hammer were shown. "And Allison managed to tick off everyone on her team by costing them the challenge and complaining constantly." Scenes of Allison refusing to jump and pausing her crate pushing to inspect her hand were shown. "In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Allison, proving that selfish people won't always get as they want on reality TV.", the host continued to explain as clips of Allison leaving and speaking on the Boat of Losers were shown. "Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out on this episode of Total! Drama! Island!", the host exclaimed on the Dock of Shame. /THEME SONG/ Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see! I wanna be famous! I wanna live close to the sun, so pack your bags 'cause I've already won! Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. 'Cause I wanna be famous! Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!) I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!) /THEME SONG END/ The scene cut to the main lodge, where the campers were shown eating breakfast. Suddenly, Veronica barged in. She was notably dirty and hurt, with bruises all over her body, messy hair, and ripped clothing. "Girl, you look screwed up. What the heck happened?", David questioned somewhat nervously. "I was mauled by a bear.", Veronica said monotonously as she twitched her eye. /CONFESSIONAL: VERONICA/ "I am so suing McLean!", she said angrily before screaming. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene switched to the Killer Pandas, who were strategizing. "With one member done, we really gotta step up our game. Let's discuss our strengths and weaknesses.", Emilia stated. "Trey, your size can be a weakness or strength. You've got power to boot, but you have to try not to tire yourself out in the process.", the artist said as Trey looked at the camera with slight embarrassment. /CONFESSIONAL: TREY/ "In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have satisfied my growth spurt eating outbursts with fast food and candy. Time to go on a diet.", the wannabe rapper explained to the camera before patting his stomach. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Crusher, you're strong too. Your power is extremely useful, and your big size can help us do things to rest of the team couldn't. However, you have to control your temper and keep yourself in check.", Emilia stated. /CONFESSIONAL: CRUSHER/ "Artsy girl's right. Crusher is trying to stop being angry, but he can't!", the big guy stated somewhat sadly. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Wilbur and Zachary, you're both smart and that's useful. But ultimately, you gotta toughen up Wilbur.", the artist said, causing Wilbur to tear up a bit. "No, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!", the artist said apologetically. /CONFESSIONAL: EMILIA/ "I want to help lead the team, but I don't want to hurt anyone! Oh...", the artist explained nervously. /CONFESSIONAL: VERONICA/ "I can tell those Pandas are plotting something. I need to dominate this game, and step one is to have knowledge of what's going on with both teams.", the prom queen explained. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene shifted back to the entrance of the main lodge, where Chris walked in. "Hello camp-Woah!", the host greeted before backing up in shock. "What happened to you, prom queen?", the host asked before Veronica crossed his arms and looked at him angrily. "I got mauled by a bear. And I'm totally ready to sue you, in case it wasn't obvious already.", the girl said angrily, garnering a scared expression from the host. "S-sue? No, let's not do that! I'll give you whatever you want that won't totally screw up the game! We can't afford a lawsuit this early!", Chris yelled frantically in fear. "I want the ability to switch teams at any time I want, and with any opposing team member. Be glad I'm being humble.", the prom queen ordered as the host begged on his knees. Chris quickly wiped off a tear in relief. "Alright, perfect! Veronica, I grant you access to switch teams at any given time! But there's only two rules I'm giving you- you can only do it once, and you can only do it at the start of any challenge. Not before, during, or after challenges, but only at the start of them.", the host exclaimed before placing some ground rules. /CONFESSIONAL: VERONICA/ "Perfect! If I see a drop in my team's quality, it's bye bye Bears. And I can easily just join the Pandas and pick off the Bears based on how much of a threat they are from my own experiences with them. All those years of manipulation in high school and binge-watching Reality TV have finally paid off!", Veronica exclaimed evilly. /CONFESSIONAL: TREY/ "That is so unfair! Why does she get to have extra privileges? All she did is get a little hurt, toughen up petty girl!", Trey said rather angrily. /CONFESSIONAL: EMILIA/ "As much as I hate to say it, we might need Veronica's help. Some more assertive forces on our team could help, but I don't know if she'll even switch to our team or not. We have to be prepared for anything, I guess.", Emilia explained. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Okay, campers. With that dealt with, here's today's challenge. Scavenge-OR-Hunt!", the host exclaimed. "Ooh, a scavenger hunt! Mommy always had us do those as a kid!", Wilbur said with excitement as some of the other campers laughed. /CONFESSIONAL: LIAM/ "Mommy?", Liam said as he held in laughter, only to burst out laughing. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Here are the rules- I have assigned each team two objects located around the island. You must find both and then report back to Chef, who will confirm that you have the two items. He will then give you a key, which you will use to open a treasure chest hidden somewhere on the island. The first team to take the golden ball out of the chest and give it to our lovable cook wins the challenge!", the host explained. "The losers, per usual, will be saying bye bye to one of their very own tonight.", the host also stated rather ominously. "Meet me outside in a half hour to be told your assigned items." The scene switched to show everybody in front of the cabins, with the campers facing Chris. "Alright, teams. Screaming Bears, you need to find these two items: an eagle egg and a slice of cheese! As for the Killer Pandas- you have to find a shark tooth at the bottom of the lake and a chicken hat, straight outta last episode! Your chests will be denoted by your team color; red for the Bears, and blue for the Pandas. And you guys will begin in 3...2...1...go!" Chris exclaimed as the teams began to run in opposite directions. The scene switched to the Killer Pandas, who were at the Dock of Shame. "Alright, since we need a shark tooth, our best bet is to look here, as I doubt Chris would bury it around the center of the lake. Sophie, in case a shark comes, it's best you go. This is your department!", Emilia explained as Sophie nodded and dived into the water. As she looked around, she eventually found it, albeit lodged under a rock. She tried to pull it out, but had no success. She was about to swim back, but ended up getting pulled by a tentacle of some kind. She was pulled out of the water for a brief second, but only had time to exclaim "Help!" in fear. "Crusher's got this!", the bully yelled as he dived into the water and began swimming toward Sophie. He then, out of anger, punched the octopus in the face and pulled Sophie free. As he swam by, Sophie pointed at the shark tooth, and he quickly picked up the rock and threw it, grabbing the sought-out item. He then jumped out of the water with Sophie in his arms. "Thanks, Crusher! That was really nice of you!", Sophie said happily as Crusher blushed and put her down angrily. /CONFESSIONAL: CRUSHER/ "In juvie, Crusher was the boss. The tough guy, the mean one! Why is Crusher suddenly getting so nice! It's weird!", the bully yelled in anger as he punched one of the confessional walls, only for him to quickly rub his knuckles in pain. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Hey, guys!", Veronica yelled as she walked toward the Killer Pandas. "I was just thinking...maybe I can help you guys out while I'm still with the Bears.", the prom queen said deviously. "I can help you guys win challenges, and then switch to your team as the Bears drop in numbers!", she explained as the Killer Pandas considered her offer. /CONFESSIONAL: OSCAR/ "Looks like Veronica's prom-ising some great wins coming our way!", Oscar joked before laughing to himself. /CONFESSIONAL: WILBUR/ "As much as I hate her, I think Veronica makes an interesting offer. I just hope she doesn't get too bossy.", Wilbur stated with uncertainty. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "I think we'll take your offer. But this does not make you a team leader, and you better keep things clean with us.", Emilia explained. "Naturally.", the prom queen said as she shook the artist's hand and walked away while smiling evilly. The scene changed to the Bears, who were standing at a tree holding a bird's nest. "How will we get up there?", Garrett questioned. "Leave it to me!", Nyla said confidently before climbing and jumping up the tree and quickly grabbing an egg. "Nice one, Nyla!", the daredevil said with relief as she heard a loud squawk. An eagle was seen flying at her with speed and power, only to barely miss her. However, the daredevil tripped and accidentally tossed her egg upwards, causing her to fall on the ground and get a mouthful of egg yolk. "Wow, that was great! But can you do it again?", Greg asked the daredevil. "Maybe. I'll have to be careful though, since that eagle is on our tail now.", Nyla said slightly nervously. "Hey guys!", a voice came from off-screen, quickly revealed to be Veronica's. "Sorry about being gone, I had to pee.", the prom queen explained falsely. "What's going on?" "We're trying to get that bird egg up there, but those eagles are going crazy!", David explained as Nyla began climbing the tree again. "But there goes Nyla, in for the win!", Garrett yelled with enthusiasm. This time, Nyla carefully and quietly scaled the tree as the eagle mouth-fed its young. When it looked around, she quickly grabbed an egg and climbed back down as the team cheered quietly. "Nice job, Nyla!", Beatrice complimented. "Just glad it wasn't a ghost..." /CONFESSIONAL: BEATRICE/ "Being a ghost hunter doesn't mean I have to like ghosts, right? They just give off really weird vibes...", Beatrice explained. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene switched to the Pandas, who were walking around camp. "Where the heck would we find a chicken hat?", Oscar questioned. "How about where we got them? At the top of the hill!", Dixie exclaimed as she pointed at the top of the thousand-foot hill, causing the team to run there quickly. As they arrived, they noticed a chicken hat dangling off the edge of the cliff. "Quick, someone get it!", Zachary exclaimed as Wilbur suddenly ran up to it and reached to grab it, only for it to fall and him to lean forward more, falling off the cliff with it. He screamed as he grabbed it in midair, but sadly landed in a perfect split on the water, hitting his privates. "AAAAAAAAH!", Wilbur yelled in pain as he grabbed his groin and slowly sunk to the bottom, only for Crusher to swim into the safe zone and retrieve the wimp. "Well, Wilbur took a shot to the kiwis, but he still got the chicken hat! We have both items!", Trey exclaimed as Crusher and Wilbur arrived back on shore, the latter crying. The scene switched to the Bears, who were meeting in front of their cabins. "The only place with cheese is the main lodge, but Chef is cooking.", Veronica explained. "I think that Beatrice should go. Her stealth and flexibility will be perfect for this. Liam, go distract Chef.", the prom queen ordered. /CONFESSIONAL: LIAM/ "Why me? I'm so much more valuable than these people!", Liam stated angrily. /CONFESSIONAL END/ Chef was seen holding an knife in his hand that he was using to cut food, with it resembling the one he held angrily in the first episode. Suddenly, Liam walked in, with the cook looking fairly angry at the "crying" boy. "I'm hurt, Chef! I think I sprained my wrist!", the rich boy cried, although his acting wasn't so great. "And why should I believe you? For all I know, this could be a trick to get ya' team the cheese!", the cook countered. Veronica was then seen climbing through a window, going into the refrigerator quietly, and grabbing the pack of cheese before leaving again. /CONFESSIONAL: VERONICA/ "I plan to sabotage my team and get some of our members voted off. Then, I can switch to the Pandas and trade with one of their best members, shutting their team down completely!", Veronica explained maliciously. /CONFESSIONAL END/ Liam then yelled at Chef in anger, questioning his status as a decent individual. "How are you going to let a child sit in pain because you're too lazy to wrap his wrist up?", Liam questioned as Chef then mumbled in anger while walking toward the exit, Liam following him. Beatrice then quickly snuck inside once they were gone, ran to the refrigerator, and checked for the cheese- but it was nowhere to be found, confusing her. "Oh no...", the ghost hunter explained as she then tripped and accidentally hit a pan, causing it and multiple other cooking appliances to fall. Chef heard this, and quickly ran inside in anger as the ghost hunter ran out. "I knew this was a trick!", the cook said in anger to Liam as the rich boy ran off with his team, Chef initially following but quickly giving up. "Eh, what's the point.", the cook said nonchalantly as he walked back into the main lodge. The Pandas were shown walking into the main lodge, with both of their items. "We've got our stuff! OMG, we're totally gonna win, yaaaay!", Dixie yelled in excitement as Chef handed Emilia the red key assigned to their team. "Chris said I had to give you guys a hint, since we're on a time slot and can't have you spend the entire day looking for a treasure chest. So, 'Where we kick out and it smells bad, we stink things up and talks are had.'", the Chef said as a short jovial musical piece played in the background of the riddle. "He must mean the confessional! That's where we cast our votes for who gets kicked out, and it smells terrible!", Dixie yelled as the team ran to the confessional. The Bears were shown in front of their cabin, once more, distressed on the current situation. "What do you mean you couldn't find the cheese?", Chloe questioned nervously. "It wasn't there! I'm serious, I swear!", the ghost hunter countered in defense. "Guys! I found the cheese!", Veronica yelled from off-screen, causing the team to run up to her. "I found it in the fridge, just like I thought. Why didn't you find it, Beatrice?", Veronica stated somewhat condescendingly, garnering angry looks from her teams. "As much as I'd like to get mad, guys, we have to go get our key right now!", Greg yelled out loud as the team ran to the main lodge. Trey was shown in the confessional picking up the treasure chest, which was lodged into the toilet. The wannabe managed to pull the chest out, but dropped the key in the toilet in the process. "Trey, are you good in there?", Dixie yelled as she knocked on the confessional, shocking the boy and causing him to raise his arms suddenly, accidentally flushing the toilet. "My luck could not be worse, man.", Trey said angrily as he exited the confessional. "So, problem, homies. The key kinda fell into the toilet.", the wannabe stated nervously as his entire team yelled "WHAT?!" in anger. "How are we going to open it now?", Zachary exclaimed frantically. "I've got it! I know how to pick locks! I just need something small and sharp!", Oscar exclaimed as Dixie held him a bobby pin. Oscar promptly picked the treasure chest lock, allowing him to retrieve the golden ball inside. "Looks like I've struck gold!", Oscar exclaimed before chuckling, with the rest of the Pandas rolling their eyes save for Emilia, who chuckled a bit. /CONFESSIONAL: EMILIA/ "I don't think Oscar's that good at jokes, but his optimism is pretty cute. I might as well encourage him a bit.", Emilia explained with a smile. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The Bears were shown running out of the main lodge, red key retrieved. However, Oscar ran in with the golden ball before quickly tripping, the golden ball suddenly hitting Chef straight in the face. "Whoops...sorry Chef!", the boy said before chuckling. "We won the gold!", Oscar chuckled into Chef's walkie-talkie as the cook groaned on the ground in pain, Chris walking in as the comedian held up the golden ball. "Well...looks like we've got our winner! The Killer Pandas!", the host exclaimed as the Pandas cheered, leaving the Bears to lower their heads in sadness. "Sorry Bears...but looks like you've got your first campfire ceremony today! See you there in twenty!", the host explained to the loser team. /CONFESSIONAL: VERONICA/ "Setting up Beatrice is my first step to sabotaging my team. With her 'incompetence', she's good as gone!", the prom queen explained. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene changed to the inside of the male Bear cabin, where the males of the team were discussing the campfire ceremony. "Well, I obviously think that Beatrice girl should go. She wasted so much of our time!", Liam explained with irritation. "Honestly, I agree. Like, no offense to her or anything, but we need the best on this team.", David explained as the rest of boys nodded their heads. "Alright, it's set. We vote Beatrice.", Greg stated. /CONFESSIONAL: VERONICA/ "I'm voting for Beatrice.", Veronica stated. /CONFESSIONAL: MIYA/ "Sorry, ghost girl, but you screwed things up.", Miya said with slight sympathy. /CONFESSIONAL: CHLOE/ "Beatrice has to go. I don't see why anyone else would.", Chloe stated. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene shifted to the campfire ceremony, now occupied by the Screaming Bears for the first time. "You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. I have eight marshmallows on this plate for all but one of you to enjoy. When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and has to leave. And they can't come back. Ever.", the host explained. "The first marshmallow goes to Nyla.", the host stated as the daredevil gladly grabbed her marshmallow. "Veronica." "Liam." "Garrett." "Chloe." "Greg." "Miya." "Campers...this is the final marshmallow of the evening.", the host stated as the typical dramatic music played and suddenly came to a stop. "David!", the host exclaimed, relieving the drama king. "Beatrice...the Dock of Shame awaits.", the host said as Beatrice stood in shock. "B-but...it wasn't my fault! The cheese really wasn't there!", the ghost hunter said in defense! "You don't have to lie about it. That doesn't make you look anymore dignified, girl.", Miya said with slight disappointment. "B-but! You need me! I'm a stealthy ghost hunter! Do you not know how useful that could be?", Beatrice said as she walked onto the Boat of Losers. "Sorry girl, but if it makes you feel any better, the cheese really wasn't there. I had it the entire time.", Veronica said maliciously as she pulled out the cheese wrapper, leaving Beatrice in shock. "What! YOU SABOTAGED ME! I DESERVE TO STAY!", the ghost hunter cried as the Boat of Losers left and Veronica waved at her evilly, before walking back. "To the Screaming Bears...and to not ending up here again next week.", Miya stated as the team gathered around the campfire and roasted their marshmallows. CLIP "I can't believe that good for nothing prom queen sabotaged me! I should still be there!", Beatrice said in sadness as she cried into her hands. "It doesn't matter anyway. I just hope that if they need someone stealthy or on her toes at all time, they don't have that now! Their loss!", Beatrice said in denial as she crossed her arms. Suddenly, ominous groaning noises were heard as Chef jumped out under a white sheet, pretending the be a ghost. This caused Beatrice to scream at the top of her lungs as Chef pulled the sheet off. "Some kinda ghost hunter you are.", Chef said before laughing and walking back to his seat. Author's Note: Post-Script And with that, our ghostly girl, Beatrice, is now gone. To be honest, it was a hard decision, but I realized that there's not too much I want to do with her character. Her simply being eliminated here changes a lot for the pacing of the show, as my original plan was for her to be eliminated around the mid-game. I also intended for Veronica sabotaging Beatrice to get her eliminated to be done as a slight parallel to Heather sabotaging Eva, although in completely different ways. And a few things- I wanted to include more Greg and Chloe in this episode, as well as Crusher, but I realized that this challenge's fast-paced nature made it hard to get actual development in. Next episode will be almost the exact opposite for sure, though- that's all I'll say for now. As for Veronica's whole "team switch" thing going on, I feel like while it was a somewhat sudden and kind of unnecessary change to an extent (at least this early in the game), it could lead to some interesting concepts for her as a villain, with her having the manipulative traits of Heather and the sabotage-based mindset Scott has. I feel like it can turn out to be really interesting, but I'd understand if any of you don't like the choice. That's about all I have to say this time around. Leave your thoughts (if you'd like), and tune in next time for the fourth episode of Total! Drama! Island! Elimination Order * Allison: The Suck-Up (18th) * Beatrice: The "Ghost Hunter" (17th) Category:Total Drama Island (REBOOT)